This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1. Facilitate and stimulate scientific interactions among projects and cores, coordinate research activities of the projects and cores, and organize enrichment program including seminars and visiting scientists. 2. Planning and overseeing alteration and renovation of the office and laboratory spaces that house COBRE projects. 3. Assist the collection, handling, and analysis of the data of projects and research cores through the statistical subunit directed by Dr. Jason Machan. 4. Coordinate and chair the meeting of the Executive Committee, which consists of core directors and mentors of each project. 5. Organize the meetings of the Advisory Committee, which reviews the progress of each project. 6. Promote collaboration with other COBRE in Rhode Island including Cancer Research and Perinatal Biology, and Brown University organizations including The Program for Recovery from Trauma and Brown Center for Genomics and Proteomics. 7. Prepare and maintain documentation relating to projects, cores and overall program management, implement data sharing plan, and maintain the communication with and submit the appropriate progress reports to the NIH.